Lights, Camera, Circus!
by KC1327
Summary: A behind the scenes look at what happens when the cameras of Cirque De Shinra aren't rolling. Crude language, some suggestive content, alcohol, some slight yaoi on occasion.


**Author's Note: Hello! And welcome to **_**Lights, Camera, Circus**_**! This a partner story to my other Final Fantasy VII story **_**Cirque De Shinra**_**! This shows what happens behind the scenes and starts from the first episode. Some parts will be written in only dialogue format, some will be written in story format. Without further adieu, here is **_**Lights, Camera, Circus! **_**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. All that belongs to me is the plot and Kay.**

There was a nervous tension in the air. Many faces were recognized, though not exactly welcome.

There was one face in particular that had become extremely familiar in the last few months.

A young girl stood in the middle of the room, bouncing back and forth on her feet as the new "cast members" walked hesitantly in.

The girl smiled as they all took a seat in one of the cream colored chairs.

"Hello! And welcome to the official set of the newest hit television show Cirque De Shinra! Now I know you all know why you're here, but I'll explain it anyway," The girl waved her arms around as she spoke, the smile never leaving her lips, "You all signed contracts due to one reason or another, whether I brought you back to life or just provided you with funding, and now you're here! So," The brunette plopped down into a seat, "any questions?"

The Vice President snapped his fingers at the girl, causing her to turn toward him.

"What kind of show is this exactly?" The man seemed almost annoyed, as if his time was better spent somewhere else. However, the girl either didn't notice or chose not to care, for her now signature smile never faltered.

"A talk show of course!" An expectant silence followed her response, only to be met with nothing.

One such Angeal Hewley spoke up, clearing his throat as he began. "And what is it that we talk about?"

"Oh!" The girl's eyes lit up. "The viewers send in questions and you all answer them! Pretty simple huh?" Various sounds of agreement followed before a small blonde in a cadet uniform quipped from his seat,

"What if we don't want to answer a question?" The girl looked apologetic as she turned her gaze to him.

"You have to answer any question you're asked. It was in the contracts you all signed."

A glassy eyed redhead slurred from his seat on a corner, "Wha if itsh 'bout sex?"

"You gotta answer." The girl responded with a firm nod.

"I know this is a little off topic," A girl with brown hair tied flawlessly into a braid and emerald eyes spoke from the group, "But has anyone seen the General? Or Commander Rhapsodos?" There was a hint of concern in her voice as she looked expectantly at the youngest girl in the room, who now had adopted a thoughtful look on her face.

"They should've been here by now…" With that, she made her way toward the set door. A few moments later the same young girl came bounding back into the room, a steel door close on her heels. Suddenly, a violet streak blurred through the vision of all in the room, and the girl end up safely away from the now devastated door. Standing beside her was none other than the enigmatic SOLDIER Kunsel.

"Thanks Kunsel! I owe you one!" A brisk nod was the girl's reply. Just as the girl turned to look back at the Second Class SOLDIER, an overjoyed shout jolted her senses and she found the Second Class tackled to the floor.

A sable-haired young man had pinned the helmeted SOLDIER to the carpeted floor and proceeded to smother him with a hug.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MAN!?" Zack asked enthusiastically, pulling the other SOLDER to his feet as he stood.

"She didn't already tell you?" All eyes turned back to the girl.

"Tell us what?" Cissnei asked from where she sat, legs crossed and hands resting folded on her knee.

"Kunsel's the host!" The young brunette smiled, pointing at the SOLDIER who stood motionless beside her.

Just then, as all of the cast members stood shocked at the unfairness of it all, a raging fireball came whizzing through the room. The burning heat was followed by a wisp of smirking silver and a ray of enraged crimson.

"Hey I found Genesis and Sephiroth!" Zack shouted, pointing proudly at the two men still locking swords with one another.

All of the cast members chose, rather than commenting, to simply evacuate the area as bits of debris, colorful curses (mostly from Genesis), and elemental magic seemed intent on raining down on them.

The young creator of the show however, just continued to stand there, watching as the two men fought with a large smile on her face.

"This is gonna be so much fun. I can already tell." Kunsel's gaze landed intently on the girl for a few moments before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say Kay." Kay looked up at the SOLDIER and her smile seemed to grow larger, if that was even possible.

"I say, let the games begin."

**Author's Note: Reviews are always appreciated. As are favorites and follows! Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


End file.
